


Partners in Time

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Post-Episode: s04e06 The Doctor's Daughter, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny and Jack work together to save the day, only afterward learning just how small the universe can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by tardis-jo on tumblr as part of my Fourteen Days of Ficlets special. Thank you!

Jenny landed her commandeered ship in what appeared to be a shipyard, or a depot, or trading post. She really couldn’t be sure which. But she  _did_  know it was where she needed to be. One: she needed fuel for her ship. Two: she needed food (bloody Time ~~Lord~~ Lady metabolism, working at lightning speed). Three: she needed something to _do_ , somewhere to _go_. That last one was going to be tricky, but she’d manage. Somehow. 

Jenny hopped out of her ship and took in the new air with one gulping breath. It smelled like a putrid cocktail of oil, metal, and dirt. The smell of some adventure to be had, maybe even lives to be saved. Who knew? She wouldn’t find out until she dove in, which she did with gusto, charging right in. 

The fuel station attendee took pity on Jenny after she forgot that fuel costs  _credits._ Credits that she didn’t have. That would be a problem. That got her thinking, and she poked around the tiny ship for a few bits n bobs to trade for a meal at a hole-in-the-wall chippy next to the fueling station. Not that she’d had many, but fish and chips was her new favorite meal after that. But she wasn’t wasting any more time at a dinky fueling station in the middle of nowhere when the rest of the universe was calling. So she quickly made her way back to her ship. But she ran into something else first. 

A man was tied to it. Her ship! Well, _borrowed_  ship. She had every intention of taking it back. Eventually. Anyway, she couldn’t with the poor man strapped to it like a chicken over a fire pit. He was more than a little pitiful shouting at his captors across the shipyard that they better free him or else while trying to wiggle out of his restraints. 

“Need some help there?” 

He ignored her at first, grunting and writhing like a bear in a trap. “Nah, I got this, thanks.”

She quirked an eyebrow. “Really? Looks to me like you’re stuck.” 

Jenny had a difficult time suppressing a grin and an eye roll. Men, seriously. Were their egos _so_  tender that they couldn’t admit to needing help? She’d had just about enough of it, certainly wasn’t going to entertain that brand of stubbornness today. 

“Look sweetheart this is gonna get a bit dicey, you might wanna take off.” 

Take off. “I would, but you’d get vacuumed into space.” 

“Just my luck.” 

“No worries, I’m going to help you out!” 

Jenny started to head over towards a large cargo ship where a cluster of five men stood under it hotwiring it. Looking around, she noticed some of the cargo doors on the parked ships were hanging open. She put it all together real quick. This was a heist. Bold move. And the poor guy strapped up to Jenny’s ship must have interrupted it. Well they were about to learn how poor a choice they’d made.

“No wait wait! Those guys will stomp all over you!” Jack hissed. 

She waved her hand at him and winked. “No match for me!”

“They have guns, what do you have?”

Jenny tapped her temple. “Something better.” 

She climbed up into her ship and found a pair of wire cutters. The wire the guy was tied up with was coated in a thick material, making cutting them difficult. It didn’t help that they were so tightly wound that Jenny had to work around the man so she didn’t cut a limb off. She hoped beyond hope that the men wouldn’t come walking back their way before she could - 

“Well look at what the cat dragged in!” 

“Dammit,” Jack hissed. 

“Oi! Come check this out, look what I found!” a burly man nearly seven feet tall shouted. 

His laugh sounded like it came from the bottom of a barrel, and had Jenny’s stomach churning. But not nearly as much as the two gun-toting men that came up to see what the commotion was. The other two stayed behind to continue hotwiring the cargo ship. 

“You’re going to want to stop what you’re doing over there,” Jenny warned. 

“You best get moving on your way little lady, this is none of your business.”

She put her hands on her hips and stood up tall. “It _is_  my business, you strapped something to my ship here. Do you know how rude that is?”

He doubled over in laughter. “What, this cricket? Could barely fit a mouse in there! Surprised it even flies!” 

“It’s a fine ship, thank you very much.”

“Good, then you won’t mind joining him for a moment!” 

The short, gun-toting man next to the tall one cocked his gun and Jenny flinched at a loud thud behind her. 

The man that Jenny had been working at freeing had finished the job and whipped out his own gun and pointed it at the three men. “I don’t think so. Don’t you know it’s rude to point a gun at a lady?” 

They hooted with laughter and followed Jenny with the ends of their guns as she lifted the hatch open to her ship. The man on her side looked alarmed for a moment until Jenny nodded behind the trio of space pirates. There was a giant trash shoot against the steel wall in an open parking space. 

“Oi, where you going?” a stout, bearded old man growled. 

But they were so distracted by Jenny’s new partner that they barely had a second to try and fire at her before she got in her ship. They attempted to fire off a few rounds as she closed the hatch but they must have been frazzled because they missed. She started her engine and her partner dove aside to get out of the way. Jenny then herded them towards the trash shoot, now powerless in the already cramped space. They made the most satisfying shrieks as they fell down the shoot. 

“I got these knuckleheads, you go notify the authorities!” her partner said as she reopened her hatch, a giant grin on her face. 

Jenny wasn’t certain who the authorities were, but the fuel station attendant was. So he made the call and she made her way back to the shipyard to check on the man to make certain he was okay. By the time she got back he had them hogtied in front of the cargo ship. Several minutes later the authorities appeared and finished up the job, hauling off the space pirates after returning everyone’s stolen belongings. 

“We make a good team, you and I,” Jenny’s partner noted with a laugh, watching the police ship tear off. He extended his hand. “Captain Jack Harkness at your service.”

“Jenny,” she chirped as they shook hands. 

“Jenny,” he hummed over the word. “Nice to meet you Jenny,” he added with a saucy smile. “You were right, you can handle yourself. I’d have been a goner if you hadn’t stepped in.”

“It’s what the Doctor would do.”

“Did you say the Doctor?” Jack’s face opened up. “Tall and skinny man in pinstripes, traveling with someone?” 

“That’s him!” Jenny jumped and cheered. “You know the Doctor?” 

He stuffed his hands in his coat pockets and leaned up against her ship. “Used to. A long, long time ago. I traveled with him for a while. Feels like a lifetime now. He’s out there now, somewhere. Saving the universe as he always does.”

“That’s him all right,” Jenny beamed with pride. 

“How do you know him?” 

“He’s my dad.” 

Jack froze. “I’m sorry, _what_?” She laughed as his face paled. “Oh you’ve  _got_  to tell me that story. You going anywhere in this cricket by any chance?”

“Have you got someplace in mind?” 

Jack hummed a laugh. “Well I think I know where we can find a bigger cricket.” 

Jenny hopped up into the cockpit of her ship. “Well then hop in Captain Jack and I’ll tell you along the way!” 


End file.
